


Fingers

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A single line about Sonia kaspbraks homophobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Fingering, Fingers in Mouth, Friends to Lovers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, feeding eachother food, jurassic Park makes me horny, ok so, they are like 20 in this, this is just horny lesbian bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: Fingers. It was always Richie’s fingers that really made Eddie swoon. Long, bony digits that lead up to blunt nails, usually covered in chipped black polish. Yes it was always Richie’s fingers Eddie thought about when she was alone in her room at night.————Richie and Eddie are sprawled out on eddies apartment couch having a movie night and lesbian stuff ensues
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @ reddieforakiss  
> And follow my nsfw twitter @ reddieforafuck
> 
> This was written out of sheer lesbian horniness. Yes, this is a projection of my love for dumb hairy women and fingers in my mouth. I am a simple lesbian who likes simple things.
> 
> THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA’D SO IM SURE THERE ARE SPELLING MISTAKES

Fingers. It was always Richie’s fingers that really made Eddie swoon. Long, bony digits that lead up to blunt nails, usually covered in chipped black polish. Yes it was always Richie’s fingers Eddie thought about when she was alone in her room at night.

She knew she shouldn’t, being gay was a sin after all according to her mother, but if something felt so good how could it be wrong? 

The only wrongness Eddie felt as she sucked on her own fingers and thought of Richie was that her hands were far too small compared to the other girls.

Eddies insides warmed anytime she imagined the fullness of how Richie’s fingers would feel in her mouth. On particular days when she would let her mind wander further, she would imagine just how full she would feel with Richie’s fingers inside her. Curling and stretching her insides, in and out from the warmth between her legs. God she wanted it so bad.

-

“Eddie! Eddie, earth to Eddie!”, a hand flashed in front of her face and she blinked rapidly, “huh?”. Richie was sitting in front of her eating a muffuletta sandwich ravenously. Oh right, they were at lunch. “Watcha thinkin about Eds?”, Richie sputtered with her mouth full of meat. 

“I’m thinking about how fucking gross you are richie”, she crossed her arms and sneered, “did no one teach you to not talk with food in your mouth? I mean seriously Richie it’s fucking foul! You’ve spattered your fucking mouth bits all over my salad and now I can’t eat it!”. 

Richie rolled her eyes and swallowed, taking a big slurp of her Diet Coke. “Honestly Eddie, you’d be lucky to have any bits of me in your mouth”, she flashed a shit eating grin. Eddie's eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline as her face quickly flushed into a shade of pink. “Yea uh, no fucking thanks tozier”, Eddie replied, missing the mark by a few seconds. She prayed her pause wasn’t as obvious as she thought it was. Richie shrugged and it seemed like Eddie was in the clear

-

Eddie laid between Richie’s legs on her long red couch, relaxing as the two watched a movie. “Do you think they got real dinosaurs to be in this movie”, Richie quipped before throwing a frosted animal cracker in her mouth. 

Eddie whipped her head around to glare at her, “Richie tozier please tell me you don’t honestly think dinosaurs still exist”. She smiled, “Well not right now no, but considering the movie's budget they probably traveled back in time and got some”. 

Eddie frowned, knowing Richie was being an asshole on purpose, but she couldn’t help but engage.

“You know time travel is impossible Richie, you are dumb but not that dumb”. “Wow Thankyou for the compliment babe, but it’s the honest to god truth”, Richie’s grin turned grinch-like, “You know this is based on a true story don’t you?”

Eddie scrunched her nose up and smacked Richie’s shoulder before turning her head back around to watch the movie, not dignifying Richie’s dumb words with a response. 

-

The movie played on and it got to the scene where the kids were hiding from the velociraptor in the kitchen.

“This shit is scary as hell”, Richie murmured and Eddie could feel her heartbeat quicken, knowing her fear was genuine. Cute.

“Richie it’s just a guy in a costume it’s fine”, she leaned her head back to look up at Richie, instead finding her nose to bump into Richie’s chin and obstruct her view. 

“Yea well still scary”, she whispered and looked down at Eddie, their faces way too close for comfort. “Mm you're just a big baby rich”, she nudged her forehead into Richie’s nose, “now gimme some snacks I’m hungry”

Richie ruffled into the bag and pulled out a pink cheetah with rainbow sprinkles, feeding it to Eddie. Eddie hummed at the sweet, she always took pleasure in having sugar now that she was allowed to. 

Eddie tilted her head forward again to view the screen. She waited a moment for the sweetness to come again but it didn’t. She whined, “Keep feeding me rich pleAse”. 

“Oh okay little birdy, polly want a cracker?”, she dangled another frosted cracker over Eddie's face to have her come up and bite it. Eddie lurched up to take the cracker in her mouth, enveloping her lips around the tips of Richie’s fingers. 

Oh.

Eddie felt her stomach stir at even the hint of Richie in her mouth, it was so stupid and she knew it. Richie’s hand hovered over her again to feed her and once again the tips of her fingers found their way into Eddie's mouth along with the cracker. Eddie moaned involuntarily, making Richie pause.

The silence in the air hung only for a moment but it was enough to make Eddie's ears burn. Soon enough though Richie resumed back to what she was doing, flinging a few of the crackers in her own mouth and munching. The ruffling of the bag made eddies heart lurch, not knowing when Richie’s big dumb handfuls if crackers would stop going into her mouth and instead be placed delecately in eddies.

Richie’s hand crinkled in the bag and brought another cracker up to eddies lips, and Eddie tried to bite for it quickly this time to avoid any uncomfortable contact. However somehow Richie’s fingers managed to slip their way in her mouth along side the cracker again, this time going up to the bottom of her fingernails. 

Eddies heart jumped but she made a strong effort not to make any noise. Being turned on by this is pathetic and she knows it, and more importantly she knows that there is no way Richie is doing this on purpose. 

But once again Richie feeds get a cracker and this time her fingers slip even further into her mouth. Okay shit maybe she is doing this on purpose. 

Eddie moved her head back further on Richie’s chest to look up at her, only to find that the girl above was already staring intently back down at her.

“Richie…” Eddie meant to say it but found she had whispered it instead. 

“Yea?”, Richie’s voice was equally as soft and quiet, sounding almost drunk. 

“What are you doing?”, she searched into the glimpse of Richie’s eyes she could see at this angle. With the top of her head she could feel Richie swallow.

“Uh, nothing..?”, Richie choked out with an unintended question mark at the end. 

Eddie smirked, maybe she /was/ doing this all on purpose. 

Eddie took Richie’s now shaky hand in her own and folder all her fingers but her pointer down. Richie’s body vibrates as Eddie brought her finger up to her lips and slowly pushed it in her mouth. 

The tip of Richie’s finger sat between Eddie's plush lips and Eddie let go of her hand. If Richie wanted more she now knew she could take it, but she didn’t want to push her. Richie’s finger stayed idle in its position just long enough for Eddie to question if she had read the entire situation wrong, making her panic. 

But then the finger slid in further.

Eddie let out a pleasured choking noise as the digit moved farther into her mouth. Richie’s finger felt around on her tongue, sliding slowly in and out and around her warm mouth. Richie breathed heavily into Eddie's ears, overwhelmed with the sensation. 

Eddie moaned as Richie moved around in her mouth, never sliding her finger in further than her second knuckle. Eddie moved her hands to hold around Richie’s wrist to push her finger further. Richie shook like a leaf under her and the pair whimpered in unison.

Richie took this as a signal she now had free reign. She tested how far she could go into eddies warm mouth, pushing her tongue around and sliding her digit in and out. Richie testingly brought the tip of a second finger up against eddies mouth, as if to ask if she was allowed to put more in. Eddie responded but pushing her head forward to suck Richie’s two fingers into her mouth herself, making Richie moan out at the wetness.

Richie fingered into Eddie's mouth, curling up against her soft palate and making her mouth spasm around her. “Fuck,, Eddie”, Richie exhaled, the first words spoken since they started. Eddie hummed in response around her fingers. “Eddie baby,”, she said, breathless from pure arousal, “so good for me. wanna touch you all over, wanna feel you so much”, she whimpered. 

Eddie interlaced her fingers with Richie’s other hand and brought it to her chest. She pulled off Richie’s fingers and whispered hoarsely, “please”.

Richie palmed at eddies breast’s, cupping her palms around the underside of her boob and using her pointer and thumb to squeeze softly at eddies nipple through the fabric. Holy shit Richie had wanted to do this ever since Eddie had taken up the habit of going braless. Eddies legs shifted at the feeling and whimpered, going back to sucking feverishly on Richie’s fingers.

Richie ducked down to wetly kiss along the side of eddie's neck. She slid her hand down eddies tummy to dip her fingers under eddies shirt and cup her nude breast.

Eddies tit was soft, like, really fucking soft. Richie couldn’t help but wonder if Eddie was some sort of goddess, her skin smooth underneath her rough palms. Eddies cute perky nipple found itself between her calloused fingers, twisting and squeezing to earn any noise out of Eddie she could.

Eddie pulled her head back again breathless at all the sensation. “Richie”, she huffed. “Mmmyeah?”, Richie replies drunkenly. “Richie can you please just, hhh, Richie please”, Richie kissed up her neck and on her cheek. “Yeah?”, she hummed. 

“Richie I want you to fuck me”, she managed to breathe out.

Richie’s hands stopped and her breathing quickened. “I meant if you want to though! You don’t have to I just-“ Eddie scrambled in worry she had fucked this all up. 

“Please”, Richie whispered in her ear, “please god Jesus fuck yes I wanna fuck you oh my god”, she breathed.

“Yea?”, Eddies voice dropped dark before she turned around in Richie’s lap to finally face her.

Richie’s glasses had fogged up in all the commotion, her curls ruffled askew. She looked so fucking hot in her own Richie-like way.

Eddies stares for a moment before surging in for a kiss. It didn’t start out soft, the second their lips met it was all tongue and teeth. God she was finally kissing Richie. Eddie was finally doing it. She was finally kissing her. And god it felt so good. Richie was just as good with her tongue as she was with her fingers, exploring the inside of eddie's mouth and making her feel almost as if she’d choke on the thick and folding intrusion. 

Now that she was facing forward, she had the leverage to start touching Richie back. She snaked her hand under Richie’s shirt and bralette, to grasp at her warm breast. Richie moaned into her mouth as Eddie thumbed over Richie’s nipple. Her chest was so small and perfect, Eddie could cover her whole tit in her own hand. 

Eddie brushes her fingernails against Richie’s ribs, her lanky frame stretched out on the couch. Richie was so warm under her touch.

Eddie removed her mouth from Richie’s and bent down to suck a hickey on the base of her neck. Richie whimpered and pushed her collar bones up toward her teeth. Eddie pulled away with a final bite before looking up into Richie’s eyes again. she looked even messier than before and Eddie drank it up.

“Wanna fuck now please rich”, she took Richie’s face in her hands and kissed the corners of her mouth. Richie smiled dopely, “Yea, yes, yes please”.

Eddie moved to take over her shirt as Richie took off her own. She scrambled up out of Richie’s lap to pull her red shorts down and looked up to see Richie staring at her. Her eyes were scanning over Eddie's body, taking in her soft frame. Eddie felt Richie’s eyes zero in on her crotch, making her face burst out in flames.

She quickly sat back onto Richie’s lap to avoid the pressure of her eyes. She kissed Richie’s jaw and looked up to find Richie with worry on her face.

“What’s wrong Richie?”, she furrowed her brows, anxiety creeping up again. Richie turned red and glanced away for a moment. “I uh”, she fidgeted, “I didn’t even think something like this could ever happy so I maybe definitely did not trim myself uH Um down there?”, her eyes flicked back to Eddie.

Eddies' already bright red face turned a shade of crimson, she leaned in. “Good thing I like my girls extra hairy then huh?” She whispered against Richie’s neck. Richie shook beneath her, “Yea?”, “yea”.

Richie shifted to unbotton her high waisted khakis and pulled them off, leaving her clad in her tight women’s boxers. “Holy shit”, Eddie breathed, eyeing Richie’s stomach. She was perfect. She had a soft bit of chubby ness at the base of her stomach, lined beautifully with a happy trail that started at her belly button and lead into her underwear. “Like what you see”, Richie laughed nervously under her gaze. “Fuck yes”, Eddie dove down quickly to lick at Richie’s stomach.

“Woah there!”, Richie sputtered out. Eddie kissed at Richie’s belly button, licking and mouthing at the trail of coarse hair she had. “You’re so fucking hot Richie oh my god”, she nuzzled her face lower and lower. “Can I please take these off?”, she tugged at her underwear. “Uh holyshit yea”, Richie swallowed.

Eddie pulled Richie’s underwear down to reveal a patch of coarse black hair and freckles littering her inner thighs. Richie shifted to kick her undergarment all the way off as Eddie admired her. “Um, can I uH-“ Eddie has come this far but was suddenly nervous. Richie cut her off. “Eddie you literally don’t have to ask to do anything oh my god you could take a shit on my chest if you’re into it and I’d be thankful because it’s YOU!”. Eddie laughed between Richie’s thighs, “oh my god Richie that’s disgusting please don’t ruin the moment”, she smirked up. “I’m just trynna speed up the process okay because like, holy FUCK I am so horny right now”. 

Eddie giggled and ducked her head down to nose at Richie’s pubic hair. She smelled so fucking good, so distinctly like Richie. Eddie took her thumbs to press on Richie’s outer lips and spread her open. The cold and exposure make Richie’s breath hitch, and Eddie watched fascinated. She took her pointer finger and pressed onto Richie’s folds, she was so fucking wet. Eddie marveled at the sticky clear liquid that was now spread across her finger. Richie felt like this because of her. She did this to Richie. 

Eddie dipped the tip of her finger inside Richie and she was so soft on the inside. She could feel Richie’s heart beat around her finger as it pulsed from her arousal. “Richie-“, it wasn’t a question or a phrase, it was an involuntary longing that simply escaped her. 

Eddie licked her lower lip and left her tongue out. She pressed her head forward into Richie to get a taste of her. They moaned in unison, Richie at the touch and Eddie at the taste. Richie tasted like a salty lemon cake, if that made any fucking sense. She just tasted,, really fucking good. Eddie darted her full tongue out to lap at the wetness of Richie’s folds, earning a whimper. She flattened her tongue to press at her entrance, then used it to cup and suck at Richie’s clit. When Richie made the loadest most fucking erotic noise from above her at this, she knew she had found her sweet spot. Eddie latched onto Richie’s clit like a little leech, sucking on her and moving her tongue around to cup and flick around her. Richie dug her blunt nails into Eddie's hair and pushed her further into her crotch. The forceful nature and sudden lack of air made Eddie moan around her clit and continue sucking with increased fervor. 

It didn’t take long for Richie’s legs to shake in time with an orgasm, bucking into Eddie's lips and riding the feeling out. Richie was left breathless and Eddie pulled back, rubbing the spit and cum from her chin.

“You look cute”, Eddie smiled and climbed on top of Richie. “Yea?” Richie asked winded, “yea.” Eddie played with Richie’s curls and kissed her cheeks. “Are you ready for round two? Because I NEED you to fuck me with those fingers”. Richie’s eyes widened. She stuck her fingers out in front of Eddie's face, “these fingers?”, she smiled and chuckled a little. “Yea, those fingers”, Eddie said hotly. She shifted up more on her knees now and took Richie’s wrist in her hand again. She held her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on the tips, making Richie gulp.

“I think of your hands so much Richie”, Eddie mused, “think about them all the time”. Richie’s eyes went glassy as she looked at her, “yea? What about em?”. Eddie smiled and kissed her finger tips. “I think about how they’d feel in my mouth”, she sucks on them and pulls away, “ I think about how your rough palms would feel on my tits”, she drags Richie’s hand over her chest and whimpers, all the while Richie’s eyes follow where she leads her. “And sometimes Richie”, she whines as she drags her hand down toward her lower tummy. “I think about what it would feel like to have them inside me.”

Richie’s breath hitched and her hand shook where it was currently at Eddie's belly. “You think about me like that?”, Richie asked honestly, as if she didn’t know the answer. Eddie leaned in to peck a kiss on her lips, “Yea, like, all the fucking time”. That’s all the confirmation Richie needed to move her hand down to eddies pussy all on her own. Eddie yelped in surprise and bucked into the touch.

She was so wet down there, dripping even. Richie has felt the wetness on her thigh for a bit but touching it directly was a whole different feeling. Richie slid her middle finger over eddies entrance and teased her. Eddie threw her head back, whimpering. She pushed the tip of her finger in slowly, moving up and up until she had hit the base. Eddie shook above her, absolutely speechless, nothing to say except for small mewling noises. Richie tested curling her finger up, and that seemed to be the fucking trick because Eddie LOST IT. Her insides tightening and spasming around Richie’s finger. Richie breathes shakily, taken aback by how she could affect Eddie with such a simple touch.

Richie leaned in to kiss and suck on her neck, curling and uncurling her finger all the while. When Eddie bucked into Richie’s hand again it made her wrist cramp and she knew she couldn’t keep this up. She drew her finger away, much to Eddies dismay, shifting her arm around eddies back to finger her at another angle. “Oh!” Eddie cried out at the new angle, allowing Richie to feel even deeper inside her.

Richie nudged the pad of another finger against Eddies folds and pushed in, kissing Eddie hard on the mouth to drown out her moans. 

At first she fucked her slow and shallow, wanting to savor the feeling of being inside Eddie, But soon it began clear that Eddie needed more. Richie began to build up to a brutal and deep pace, curling her fingers in Eddie with every upstoak of her hand. 

Eddies stomach fucking burned and she knew she couldn’t take it much longer. Richie’s fingers were so much more than she could have ever imagined. No fantasy could have ever done this justice, her insides were squirming. 

Eddie began to grind down on Richie’s lap every time she fucked up into her, stimulating her clit on Richie’s rough thighs. The two moves in tandem and Eddie knew this was the end of her.

With one more fuck bucked up into her, Eddie came around Richie’s fingers. Her pussy pulsed around her uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm, mashing her teeth against Richie’s mouth in a desperate kiss. 

Eddie's body went slack and Richie pulled out her fingers. She whimpered at the loss of touch and buried her head into the crook of Richie’s neck, her mind hazy.

-

They laid there for god knows how long, nothing but the deep breathing between the two, taking in what had just happened. 

As the post orgasm bliss began to fade, Eddie began to panic. Yes, she had just fucked Richie tozier, her best friend and girl she was hopelessly in love with. But what if it meant nothing? What if Richie was just horny and Eddie was just some girl she used to get off with? Eddie knew these thoughts were unreasonable considering the fact Richie had told her herself that she is way too emotional for casual hookups, but what if this time was different?

Richie must have been able to hear the gears in eddies brain working in overdrive because she put her hand up to put through eddies hair and coo at hers

“What’s going on in your pretty little head Eds?”, she seemed so calm as she talked to her, Eddie wondered how she could be like that. 

“I’m just,, thinking”, she paused for a moment, wanting to take in the joy of what had just happened in case the world was about to come crashing down around her. 

“Uh oh eddie, thinking is for nerds”, Richie laughed lightly, trying to ease the moment. Eddie thwacked her shoulder with the back of her hand. “Yea yea whatever Richie”, she sighed dejectedly.

“Eddie”, Richie stroked the hair out of her eyes and lifted her head so she could see her, “ I’m gonna say something that could go either really great or either really fucking bad”. Richie sighed and Eddie felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Her ears were ringing.

“I love you.”Love? Love? Did Eddie hear it right? Was this right? Eddie craned her head back to look Richie in the eyes, searching to see if it was a joke.

“You love me? Like, “love me” love me?”, Eddie blinked one disbelief

Richie’s eyes were wide with fear, unsure as to what this reaction meant. “Yea like uh,”, Richie paused trying to think of the right words, “like the ‘I’m in love with you and have been since we were like 10 and I can’t stop thinking about you every moment and I want to be stereotypical lesbians and live together with 5 cats?”, she winced at her own sentence in fear.

Eddie smiled, softly, and her eyes felt warm. Richie searched in her eyes for an answer and Eddie searches back trying to think of one. But right now words didn’t seem to work and all she could do was kiss her.

So she did. 

And this time it meant more than any of what had happened before. Because this time it was real. This time it wasn’t a question, it wasn’t the fear that Richie was blinded by lust, this time it really fucking meant something.

She pulled back and felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. 

“I love you too richie. I fucking love you too”.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to describe how pussy tastes, I don’t know if I was successful. All coochie tastes different tho so


End file.
